Fireflies 20
by NewSlove
Summary: For Steve, Clint, and Natasha, the end of summer is the best time to see the fireflies, but it also means the time to reminisce and for Clint, maybe finding what he once lost... or gain a new one. AU
1. Hello and Goodbye

I originally wrote this for another fandom but figured that it would also work here as well...so why not!

* * *

On the last summer day before autumn arrives, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were in their car making their way to the train station. Usually they would both be at work, but earlier that day, Steve received a call from his long time friend saying he would be visiting since today would be the last day to see the fireflies before autumn arrives and stay for about two days. Naturally Steve was very excited since it has been many years they've seen each other. Yes, they have kept in contact but they have missed each others presence. They were as close as brothers, so for them to meet up in person after many years is something Steve wants to take advantage of. Natasha was extremely curious as to who his friend is since she's never seen him THAT excited before, so both Steve and Natasha decided to take the day off in order to spend more time with Steve's friend.

"You'll like my friend. We've known each other since high school, but went to different colleges. He decided to study at England while I stayed in America… You know, he actually did come back here, this city in fact, under the foreign exchange program for about two years before returning to England. It's been way too long since I've last seen him!" Steve at this point was jumping for joy.

"Hahaha, well I'm glad you're excited. He sounds like a very special guy."

"He really is a special guy. Everything we do, we do together regardless of getting in trouble. Once in high school, we turned the pool into jell-o. The school found out and suspended us but it was worth the trouble. The entire water polo and swim team spent weeks swimming in the jell-o… though I have to say. The jell-o did help them win since all the opposing team did was eat the jell-o instead of being focused on the meet… Man, there was another time we snuck into campus with the help of our other friends late one night. Started to switch all the rooms around by moving all the desks, books, papers… Even the teacher's office we switched it with another classroom. That definitely took hours but it was worth the trouble!..." Steve continued to reminisce of the random things he did with his friend while he drove. Natasha was so absorbed in his stories that she didn't notice they had arrived at the train station until Steve stopped the car.

"And we're here! You wait in the car while I go get him."

"All right. Just don't take forever…" Natasha grinned.

"Don't worry. I told him to wait at the main entrance so he should be there right now." And with that, Steve took off running. However, Steve soon came to a complete stop for standing right in front of him was his friend, grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"You're finally here! Did you wait long?" Steve walked up to his friend, giving him a high five and a hug.

"No, I actually just arrived about ten minutes ago and decided to wait a little further away from the main entrance. I was thinking of hiding somewhere and scaring you too." Steve's friend grinned.

"HAAAA! Typical of you, but you know that would never work on me! Anyway, let's go. There's someone I want you to meet. She's waiting in the car; seriously she has a fiery temper if you do keep her waiting too long. I know you guys will get along just fine." Steve continued to babble as they walked to the car. Once they reached the car, Steve went over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Hey, I'm back. I want you to meet my friend, Clint Barton!" As soon as Steve said Clint, Natasha looked up and both their eyes met each other. Clint and Natasha eyes went wide, but the look soon passed and Clint gave a slight grin.

"It's been so many years since I've last seen Clint…" Natasha thought to herself.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Flashback~~~

"I'm sorry Natasha… You know my school is starting soon and I can't stay any longer even if I do have an American passport." Clint looked away from Natasha and continued to pack.

"I know… School comes first. Will you come back?" There was a small smile on her face while tears were starting to form.

"I honestly don't know. All my family moved with me when I decided to go abroad for school…" Clint stopped packing and finally looked at Natasha. "Natasha… I'll try to come back but there's no promise. If I don't, I want you to be happy… Please don't be sad, you're not the only one who's upset…"

"I'll try for your sake… You know… the writing on the wall is still there…"

"Haha yea I noticed. Those were some good times you know…" Few hours later after everything was packed, Clint and Natasha were standing outside by a taxi they had a called an hour earlier.

"I need to go. You know if I wasn't in any hurry I would stay longer."

"I know…"

"Don't be too sad… Remember all the good times we had! Even if I don't come back, I want you to find your happiness. Remember, love is like the fireflies. The light will go out but there will always be other light." And with that Clint gave Natasha one last hug and left. Natasha stood there on the street with tears in her eyes feeling a bit surreal; she couldn't believe that he was gone, but still hoped that she would see him again soon. What they both didn't realize was that it was the last time they would both ever talk or see each other until years later.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Present~~~

"Clint here is like my brother," Steve stated while driving, "it's like I was telling you earlier Natasha. We always have each others back. You know Clint, you came at a great time. We should go surfing later!"

"Sure! It'll be like the good old times." Clint had a grin on his face. Since Clint was sitting on the passenger side and Natasha in the back, he couldn't see her expression, but he did wonder how she was doing. "I have a question for Natasha. How did you meet Steve?" It was a fair question for Clint was truly curious. In all the time that Clint and Steve kept in contact, Steve said he met a girl and said her name was Romanoff, but Clint didn't give it a second thought since Romanoff is a common last name.

"We met when Steve came to stay at my apartment at the end of college. At first it was meant to be only six months, but he quickly found a job here and ended up staying."

"The first time we met," Steve said taking over the story, "she was very cold towards me. I only introduced myself and she gave me a glare… then she pointed to a corner of the way and said I'm not allowed to erase what was there. To this day I still don't know what it says since it's in Italian… still, Natasha is one amazing girl!" And both Steve and Natasha had a grin on their face while Clint had a small smile on his face.

"I don't doubt that Steve. I'm starving, what's good around here? It's been many years since I've been here and I'm not sure if all the restaurants and cafes are still here," Clint pondered.

"No worries. There's this great taco shack by the beach that opened about four months ago AND they also have a rental store. It's actually owned by Rhodey's cousin. He has all the music and remix we created back in high school. You'll like it there and later at night I know a great place where we can see fireflies!" Steve exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I'm in no hurry to go anywhere. After all, I might be here for at least few days." Clint stated.

The three of them continued to drive until they reached the taco shack by the beach. The shack itself was a sight to behold. The warm atmosphere it was giving off gave a warm inviting feeling to anyone who enters, young and old. It's no wonder that everyone loves this place, even college students! "Wow… this place sure is a beauty to behold!" Clint whistled loudly.

"It's wonderful. We come here when we need a break work." Natasha stated.

"Hey Clint! They're playing our song! Reminds me of the flash mob we started back at high school. Man that seriously annoyed the teachers!" Steve laughed heartedly.

"Yea, a day we'll never forget. Tony was the one who set up the speakers in every room, and Bruce and Rhodey made the remix we used to dance to…"

"What did the teachers do when they found out?" Natasha asked.

"Well, the entire seniors did the flash mob, but really it was me, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, and few juniors, Loki, Rhodey, and Bucky, that came up with the idea. Really, without them, even the second years, we wouldn't have been to pull off such a large scale flash mob." Clint reminisced.

"The teachers didn't know it was us at first when they were investigating," Steve said, taking over the story, "but a first year overheard Loki and Bucky talking about it when he walked by their classroom and snitched. They thought they were being discreet, but they didn't realize the door was slightly open. For the junior's sake, we seniors took the entire blame, telling the teachers that they were, for lack of better words, sweet talked into doing the flash mob with us. Fortunately since it was only a month away from graduation, they let us off extremely easy."

"Not only that, but even the teachers found it amusing. Our basketball coach had the whole thing on tape. The only punishment we received was to clean the entire school… after the graduation festival was over. Very brutal, but it was too bad. Only thing is I still don't like that the bastard Odin took away Thor and Loki's passport. Missed out on the trip we planned out for months!"

"Well, they did sneak into the plane thanks to Tony and of course not the juniors helped us. If they didn't, we'd be there for a week!" Steve cried.

"Very true. Haha, you still remember the dance moves? It took us hours to come up with it, and even more time to show the entire third years the moves."

"I never forgot it. It was our mark and we made sure the entire student body and faculty remembered it." Steve smirked.

"Why don't you guys show me the dance then? I would love to see it." Natasha smiled sitting at a table.

Both Steve and Clint started to dance. At first it seemed complex but soon they both started pulling off silly dance moves for they forgot how the rest went. As they both continued to dance, Natasha couldn't help but remember the time her and Clint shared a dance on the beach while the fireflies were in the sky. It was one of the best times she shared with him which brought a smile to her face.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Flashback~~~

"Let's dance Natasha!"

"Right now? But there's no music or anything!"

"It's okay. We don't need music to dance. Trust me!" Clint smiled at Natasha. It was late at night and Natasha had wanted to walk along the beach, so Clint decided night would be the best time to go since it was peaceful and they can see the stars and fireflies. "Just imagine the music in your head."

"Haha all right I will." Together they danced the night away. For the two of them, it was their moment and no one else was there to disturb them.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Present~~~

"Hahahaha! You guys sure know how to be silly." Natasha said to them smiling once they were done dancing.

"I know right! This guy was the brains of the entire operation, but really anything we did together and with the others was all his idea." Steve happily said as they walked over to Natasha.

"I can't take all the credit you know. You, Bruce, and Tony did come up with a lot of crazy things we did back then." Clint had his hands up, trying to be modest.

"Yes, but it was you who actually set everything up. When I think about it, Loki looked up to you and Thor. Everything you did, he wanted to do too and Thor tries his to be the best brother, even if they are step- brothers."

"True. Regardless, those were the good old days. I've been thinking but I think I'll be visiting more in the future. I've missed out on so many get together that it's been lonely."

"We're having another one in three months, this time at Loki's place. He recently renovated his house. I swear his house gets bigger and bigger each year!"

"Well, you know he is the best contractor there is. How is everyone else though? Natasha, have you met our friends?"

"I've only met Loki, Bucky, and Tony. The rest I haven't since they were busy, but from what I hear, everyone still gathers to play some basketball whenever they get the chance."

"Really! I didn't think you guys would still play… well, other than Thor, Loki and Rhodey." Clint was surprised since after high school, everyone had their own goals and went to other colleges in America, but Thor, Loki, and Rhodey received scholarships and decided to play their way through college and are now pros.

"We never really stopped loving the game you know… especially Bucky. For a lot of us, it's a way for us to catch up and take a break from work when it gets tough. Either way we do miss playing with you. It's not really complete without you here."

"Like I said. I'll visit more in the future. Anyway, let's go surfing while it's still light out, and I do want to check out the fireflies later." Clint then grabbed Steve and Natasha and headed towards the rental center.

All day, Steve was showing off his moves while Natasha was trying to stay balanced on the board. Eventually Steve proposed a competition to see who the best was; since Natasha was still a beginner, she decided to sit out and watch the boys surf. As they surfed, Natasha can't help but laugh at how hard they were trying to stay balanced. It was truly something to see! In the end, Natasha deemed it a tie.

Soon daytime quickly turned into nighttime and Natasha, Steve, and Clint sat around a fire pit they had created hours earlier, while watching the fireflies. However, Natasha, who was sitting next to Steve, was fast asleep.

"She's asleep." Clint noticed, who was sitting on Steve's other side.

"So she is…" Steve agreed. "You know, I'm truly blessed to have met her. She has character, and she's definitely not gentle. She brings this happiness which allows me to be positive. To be honest, I was meant to be here on vacation for six months, but as time went on, I fell in love with Natasha so I found a job so I can stay here permanently." Steve smiled. There was a moment of silence and all anyone can see was the fire burning and the fireflies shining brightly but for Clint, he was remembering the first time he met Natasha.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Flashback~~

The beginning of summer is always the worst time of year no matter where anyone went, but it can also bring many pleasant things, like the end of a school year, summer break, or even changes like Natasha meeting her new roommate. "I'm Clint Barton. I'm actually born and raised in America but decided to go to England for college though came back to America to study abroad for two years before returning to England." Clint had that grin on his face while sticking his hand out. Natasha had never seen anyone who could grin as much as Clint before, but being the polite girl that she is, took his hand and exchange pleasantries with him.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff and pleased to meet you. Welcome to my apartment. I hope your stay will be to your liking."

Slowly after that day, Natasha took Clint to the many popular cafes, restaurant, and hang outs that college students usually go to. Sometimes they both would take some time off from classes and head to the beach and watch the fireflies at night. As the season changed, Natasha soon realized that Clint had somehow warmed his way into her heart. However, there was no way she was going to say anything to Clint since he would be leaving in the future... but she couldn't help but hope something would happen or at least Clint would reciprocate the feelings.

Clint on the other hand found that he quite enjoyed Natasha's company. He had never met a girl like her, even when he was in high school in America. The first time he met Natasha, Clint never thought there could be anyone who would have a tough exterior, but also mischievous and kindhearted on the inside. It took some time but Clint was able to warm his way into Natasha's heart.

On the last summer days, Clint and Natasha were walking on the beach holding a jar containing a firefly. "Say Natasha," Clint started talking nonchalantly, "the firefly in this jar reminds me of something."

"What does it remind you of?" Natasha wondered.

"Love. Their lights are always so bright like their shinning for a purpose but once it's gone, you won't ever get it back… but that doesn't mean their lights are gone permanently. The way the fireflies light up the sky reminds me that love is there and sometimes you have to seize the opportunity before it's gone." Natasha stared at Clint long and hard.

"That was weird but it's also the sweetest thing you've ever said… but I do see what you mean."

"Natasha, I think we should give us a try. I really like you even though we've known each other for a short time but you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met. Even if it doesn't work out in the end, I at least want to have that satisfaction that I asked you out and we tried." Natasha was touched by what Clint said. Yes, she has many guy friends, especially Fury and Coulson, but the three of them are more like brothers and sisters and her other guy friends only see Natasha as a close friend. For Natasha to hear something sweet, even if it was a bit cheesy to her, was touching.

"Then I guess I'll say 'Before, beside us, and above, the firefly lights his lamp of love.'" Natasha quoted with a smile on her face.

"By Bishop Reginald Heber…" Clint replied with the biggest smile on his face. For the rest of the night, Clint and Natasha continued walking on the beach while hold a jar containing a firefly while holding hands. It was truly the best night of their life and the beginning of many things to come.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Present~~~

The silence was still there but with a small sigh and small Clint said, "Congratulations Steve. She truly sounds like a keeper." And the two of them continued to watch the fireflies, Steve feeling like the luckiest guy on earth and Clint having reached a resolution.

The next day the three of them were back at the train station, waiting for Clint's train to arrive.

"Clint," Steve said in Japanese, "didn't you come here to find your lost love? Why are you leaving like this?" Steve had a small frown on his face.

"Well," Clint replied back in Japanese, nodding, "I found it… no, I can't find it again and it's okay… as long as she's happy, then that's all it matters."

"If you're sure then…" Steve replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry about me. Anyway, the train just arrived. I should get going. It was good to see you guys." Clint smiled, for he truly is okay. "Every meeting is happiness," Clint thought, "no matter when or where, or whoever you meet, or how the ending goes, it's all type of happiness." With that in mind, Clint gave Steve a hug and gave Natasha a small hug, whispering in her ears, "Thank you and always be happy."

Clint grabbed then his bag and boarded the train. As the train pulled away from the station, Natasha wrapped her hand around Steve's hand and Steve gave her a smile. Even though Natasha and Clint can never go back to the past, they both knew that their love will change like fireflies, and sometimes, it's better to let go and find a different type of happiness.

* * *

I do not own Avengers.

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol.

.

This was inspired by Ariel Lin's mv Fireflies and I highly recommend everyone watch it. It's a cute song and it features two guys from Super Junior: Dong Hae and Siwon. I'm not a big Super Junior fan BUT I do love Dong Hae and Siwon.

Anyway, I decided to write the flashback backwards, starting with Clint leaving Natasha, to the day they both meet because to me, it makes more sense if it started backwards than forward... if that makes any sense lol. Also, the only people you see here are actually Steve, Clint, and Natasha. Everyone else was only mentioned. Steve in the end doesn't know that Clint and Natasha know each other or that they were together cause they both figured it's better to leave things in the past and after seeing how happy they were, Clint being the good friend that he is, decided to let it, his love, go. Sometimes, it's better to let go and find a different type of happiness... even if it means seeing your love with your friend. I hope it clears up some stuff!

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	2. I'm Clint and You Are?

...Rawr!

* * *

It's been many years since Clint went to find Natasha, but as he promised Steve, he has been visiting more often and even meeting up with old friends. Throughout those years, he has learned that everyone has managed to find someone to love. He wasn't surprised that everyone found someone, but he was definitely more surprised at the fact that Tony was able to keep the same girl for years since he is known as the playboy. Regardless, Clint was happy for him and knew that she must be tough, otherwise Tony wouldn't stay together that long. When reminiscing the past, he couldn't help but feel that everything had turned out right in the end, and the resolution he had reached in the end had at first felt bittersweet, but it was still the right decision. Seeing how happy his best friend and old love are together made him feel that it was time to let go. So far Steve still didn't know that Clint and Natasha used to be together; in fact, no one else knew but the two of them. It was something that was meant to stay just that- a secret. Regardless of the outcome, Clint let out a sigh, wishing he didn't have to go solo to Steve and Natasha's wedding.

Steve and Natasha decided they wanted to finally tie the knot but decided to wait at least two years so they can save some money and because they wanted everyone to attend. When Clint received the invitation, he was also asked to be the best man. He thought about the reply for a second before saying yes; didn't even have to think about it for too long. They told him he could bring someone, but honestly he couldn't think of anyone he would want to bring with him, which is why, at the moment, he was alone. Everyone brought their significant others: Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, Bruce and Betty. Even Loki, Rhodey, and Bucky brought someone with them. At the moment, everyone was out there on the dance floor partying, drinking, eating, or talking, saying it was time Steve and Natasha tied the knot. Everyone but Clint that is. Hours earlier the DJ started to put on a slow dance and everyone started to calm down and dance. Clint making an excuse saying he didn't want to dance stepped outside to get some fresh air. Once outside, he leaned against the balcony and again sighed wishing he had someone with him, not that he was regretting letting Natasha go or anything. He still felt it was the right thing to do.

"What's with the sigh?" A voice said from Clint's left side. Clint turned his head to see a pretty girl leaning against the balcony with a cigarette in her hand.

"You know that cancer stick will kill you…" Clint replied with a grin.

"I know. Been meaning to quit but never got around to it." A slight chuckled came from her.

"Maybe, but for now I'll have my fun with it until someone really stops me. Anyway, what's with that sigh of yours?" After taking one last big whiff, she threw her cigarette on the ground, crushing it with her left foot, then leaned against the balcony, and looked at Clint and waiting for his reply.

"Oh nothing… just wishing I had brought someone with me." He stated while looking out towards the night sky.

"Yea, I wish I did too, but I'm fine with that. Still had a good time in the end…" And for everyone, it truly was a blast. Tony being Tony had decided he wanted to marry the Steve and Natasha because he claimed there was absolutely nothing he couldn't do, except having an arc reactor stuck to his body and having a suit of armor to save the world. Now that was impossible for something like that can only be seen in the movies. No one disagreed with Tony and to them, it was a way for them to include their friend into the ceremony. Certainly Tony did a fabulous job, though he did tell some side stories here and there.

"Very true… you know I never caught your name. I'm Clint Barton, Steve's best friend and best man."

"So we didn't. I'm Maria Hill, Natasha's cousin and maid of honor." There was a triumphant smirk on her face.

"So you're the cousin that I've been hearing about…" prior to the wedding, Clint and Maria had never met before, even during the rehearsal. They were either too busy or just missed each other by few minutes.

"And you're the guy that Natasha was seeing back in college. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, though I must admit. I actually thought you would stop them."

"I'd definitely be lying if I said it never crossed my thought, but seeing them together like that… I was at first devastated to learn she had moved on, but hearing how Steve talked about her made me feel he is definitely the one who can take care of her in the long run and that he is the one Natasha needs, not me. I mean, I did hurt her when I left like that, even if it couldn't be helped. Regardless, I saw how they looked at each other that day… and seeing that told me it was time to let it go and move on. Everything did work out in the end and I am glad for the way things are."

"Hm… you're a decent guy Clint Barton. Makes me wish Nat actually did go back to you, but then again, Steve is an all right guy too." With nothing left to say, they both turned their attention to the sky and letting a comfortable silence take its place. While looking out, Clint and Maria noticed there were many fireflies flying about, without a care in the world. Some shone brightly while others were dimmed, but either way, it was truly a sight to see. "So what is it that you do?"

"I'm an Olympian archer, but mainly a photographer. I would've been the one doing the photos for their wedding, but they wanted someone else so that I can be part of the occasion. What about you?"

"I own a small café and a bar that is right next to each other. It's quite successful and who knows, I might expand one day."

"A café and a bar?" Clint wondered, "that's very contradictory if you ask me."

"It is, but I always wanted to have my own shop and I thought why not. No one, even Nat, thought I could do it but I proved them wrong. Here I am, with two successful shops of mine and I had no help whatsoever. You should visit when you get the chance; it has a very good atmosphere too. Look for the name Fireflies 20. Shouldn't be too hard to notice."

"I would like that and maybe we can get to know each other a bit more." Maria smiled at that thought.

"When you come, drinks will be on the house, just for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the party. Almost time for the bouquet toss." And with that Maria slapped his back and headed back inside.

Clint had never met someone like Maria before, not even Natasha was this blunt with him when he first met her, but here was someone who didn't care what anyone says. He also couldn't deny the fact that Maria was pretty good looking herself. "Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all…" Clint thought to himself, and with a last look at the fireflies, Clint made his way back to the wedding.

* * *

.

I do not own Avengers.

I own any original characters you see here (though I doubt there will be any... maybe only a few).

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol.

.

Eeee... I ended up coming up with more ideas for this and I thought why not! Hope you guys enjoy this!

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


End file.
